


the evening healing

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Dammit, she hated when Kya got sarcastic.





	the evening healing

“Hold still,” scolded Kya, “I need to clean your face.”

Lin grumbled, but acquiesced. The water was soothing as it mopped blood from her torn cheek, but the glow wasn’t helping her headache. “Kya?” she said, careful to mover her mouth as little as possible.

The water rose and fell with her wife’s sigh. “Yes, Lin, my darling, the love of my life, she who made the necklace resting upon mine throat?”

Dammit, she hated when Kya got sarcastic. That was _her_ role. She’d wanted to ask if it was medically feasible for scars to get their own scars - they’d been busted open again in fights enough times for it to be of real interest - but instead she found herself saying:

“I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Kya sighed again, and once more, the water did too. The burning was fading now, replaced with the familiar itching as the tissue re-knit quickly. “Lin, next time you come home with a face covered in your own blood, _please_ tell me immediately what happened? I don’t - I don’t tell you not to do your job, but you need to let me do mine.”

Lin closed her eyes. “I will.”

This time, when the water drew from her face, Kya’s lips replaced it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are GREATLY APPRECIATED


End file.
